TV-G
Programming rated TV-G in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for all audiences. Some children's programs that have content that teens or adults will relate to use a TV-G rating, as opposed to a TV-Y rating. This rating is also used for shows with inoffensive content (such as cooking shows, religious programming, nature documentaries, shows about pets and animals, classic television shows, and many shows on Disney Channel carry this rating (particularly sitcoms). Partial list of TV-G content ABC Shows *The Addams Family (1964 TV Series) *The Addams Family (1992 TV Series) *The Adventures of Gulliver *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960-1968, 1973-1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour (1985-1986) *Beat the Clock (1958-1961) *The Bionic Woman (seasons 1-2) *Batman (1966 TV Series) *Bachelor Father (1957 TV Series, season 5 only) *The Brady Bunch *Bewitched *Cattanooga Cats *Camouflage (1961-1962) *Dream House (Game Show/1968-1970 (daytime), 1968 (primetime)) *Devlin (1974 TV Series) *The Danny Thomas Show (seasons 1-4) *The Detectives (1959 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Davis Rules (season 1) *Ethel and Albert (season 3) *The Edge of Night (1975-1984) *The Funky Phantom *Full House *The Flintstones *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang *Gidget (1965 TV Series) *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *Getting By (season 1) *The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (season 2) *Growing Pains *George of the Jungle (1967 TV Series) *The Hollywood Palace *Hart to Hart *Hi Honey, I'm Home! (Season 1) *Hallmark Hall of Fame (1989-1995, 2011-2014) *Hong Kong Phooey *Home Improvement *Happy Days *Jabberjaw *Korg: 70,000 B.C. *Love, American Style *Lidsville *Leave It to Beaver (seasons 2-6) *Laverne and Shirley *Laverne and Shirley in the Army *The Lawrence Welk Show (1955-1971) *Let's Make a Deal (1968-1976) *McHale's Navy *The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show *Mr. Belvedere *My Three Sons (seasons 1-5) *Mork and Mindy *Mork and Mindy/Laverne and Shirley/Fonz Hour *Muppets Tonight (season 1) *The Mickey Mouse Club (1955-1959) *The New Scooby & Scrappy-Doo Show *The New Tom & Jerry/Grape Ape Show *The Odd Couple *The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show *The Pac-Man/Rubik, the Amazing Cube Hour *The Partridge Family *The Patty Duke Show *Password (1961 Game Show, 1971-1975) *The Peter Potamus Show (color) *The Porky Pig Show *The Pink Panther Show (1978-1980) *Peter Gunn (season 3 only) *Peanuts Television Specials (2001-present) *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (seasons 1-2) *Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1982-1986) *The Real McCoys (seasons 1-5) *The Road Runner Show (1971-1973) *The Six Million Dollar Man *Second Chance (Game Show) *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour *The Scooby/Dynomutt Hour *Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (season 3 only) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *Step By Step (seasons 1-6) *Sister, Sister (seasons 1-2) *Showoffs *Supermarket Sweep (1965-1967) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Top Cat *The Tony Randall Show (season 1) *These are the Days (1974 TV Series) *The United States Steel Hour (seasons 1-2) *What's Happening!! *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1957-1958) *Webster (seasons 1-4) *Wonder Woman (1975 TV Series/1975 TV Movie, season 1) *Wagon Train (seasons 6-8) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1954-1961, 1986-1988, 1997-present) *Yogi's Gang *Zorro (1957 TV Series) Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Disney's One Too Shows *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Nickelodeon Shows *House of Anubis (2011-2013) *Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon *Nickelodeon Guts *Weinerville TeenNick Shows *House of Anubis (2013) Cartoon Network Shows *The Bob Clampett Show *The Bugs and Daffy Show *Bugs and Daffy Tonight *The Chuck Jones Show *Dexter's Laboratory *Hamtaro *Hole in the Wall (Game Show, 2010-2012) *Infinity Train *The Looney Tunes Show (2001 TV Series) *Maktar *Mike, Lu and Og *The Popeye Show *The Tex Avery Show *ToonHeads *What a Cartoon! *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1997-1998) Boomerang Shows *Peanuts (2016 TV Series) TBS Shows *Ripley's Believe It or Not (2000-2003) TNN Shows *Real McCoys CBS Shows *The Andy Griffth Show *The All-New Popeye Hour *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *The Alvin Show *Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour (1968-1971, 1971-1973, 1975-1977) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (1977-1985) *Body Language *Bachelor Father (1957 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *The Bob Newhart Show *Beat the Clock (1950-1958, 1979-1980) *The Beverly Hillbillies *Card Sharks (1986-1989) *Camera Three (1956-1979) *The Carol Burnett Show *Charles in Charge (season 1) *Clue Club *Drak Pack *Davis Rules (season 2) *The Danny Thomas Show (seasons 5-11) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *The Dukes *The Dick Van Dyke Show *Dennis the Menace (1959 TV Series) *The Ed Sullivan Show *Ethel and Albert (season 2) *The Edge of Night (1956-1975) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour *Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles *Father Knows Best (season 1, seasons 5-6) *The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show *Gilligan's Island *Green Acres *Get Smart (season 5 only) *The Honeymooners *Have Gun - Will Travel *Hallmark Hall of Fame (1979-1981, 1982-1989, 1995-2011) *Hazel (1961 TV Series, season 5 only) *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Hee-Haw (seasons 1-3) *Harlem Globetrotters (1970 TV Series) *I Love Lucy *Jeannie (1973 TV Series) *The Joker's Wild (1972-1975) *Josie and the Pussycats (1970 TV Series) *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *The Jack Benny Program (seasons 1-14) *The Kwicky Koala Show *Lost in Space *Lassie (1954 TV Series, seasons 1-17) *Leave It to Beaver (season 1) *Mister Ed (seasons 2-6) *My Favorite Martian *My Three Sons (seasons 6-12) *The Munsters *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Newhart (1982 TV Series) *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Password (1961 Game Show, 1961-1967) *Peanuts Television Specials (1965-2000) *Press Your Luck *The Popeye and Olive Show *The Price is Right (1972 Game Show) *The Road Runner Show (1966-1968) *The Real McCoys (season 6 only) *Richard Diamond, Private Detective (seasons 1-3) *The Sylvester & Tweety, Daffy & Speedy Show *The Skatebirds *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (seasons 1-2) *Step By Step (season 7 only) *Speed Buggy *Saturday Supercade *Tennessee Tuxedo and his Tales *The Tom & Jerry Comedy Show *Trollkins *To Tell the Truth (1956-1968) *The Tony Randall Show (season 2) *This Is America, Charlie Brown *Tic-Tac-Dough (1978) *Underdog (1964 TV Series) *The United States Steel Hour (seasons 3-10) *Valley of the Dinosaurs *Wacky Races *Winner Take All (1948-1951) *Where's Wally?: The Animated Series *Wonder Woman (1975 TV Series, seasons 2-3) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1981-1986, 1991-1997) *What's My Line? (1951-1967) *The Waltons *Where's Huddles? Nick @ Nite Shows *Hi Honey, I'm Home! (seasons 1-2) UPN Kids Shows *Sweet Valley High (season 4 only) National Geographic Channel Shows *Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan (2004-2011) Nat Geo Wild Shows *Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan (2011-2012) The CW Shows One Magnificent Morning Shows *Dog Whisperer: Family Edition Music Choice Shows *Post Country NBC Shows *Alf *Amen (1986 TV Series) *The Addams Family (1973 TV Series) *The Atom Ant/Secret Squrriel Show *Battlestars (Game Show) *Brotherly Love (season 1) *Bachelor Father (1957 TV Series, seasons 3-4) *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour *The Bionic Woman (season 3 only) *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids *Blockbusters (1980 Game Show) *The Cosby Show *Casper and the Angels *CB Bears *Concentration (Game Show/1958-1973, 1987-1991) *Card Sharks (1978-1981) *Dragnet (1951 TV Series) *Dream House (Game Show, 1983-1984) *The Detectives (1959 TV Series, season 3 only) *Ethel and Albert (season 1) *Flipper (1964 TV Series) *The Flip Wilson Show *Fred and Barney Meet The Thing *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo *The Flintstone Comedy Show *The Flintstone Funnies *Father Knows Best (seasons 2-4) *Get Smart (seasons 1-4) *Getting By (season 2) *Going Bananas (1984 TV Series) *The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (season 1) *The Gumby Show *Gimme a Break! *The Gong Show *H.R. Pufnstuf *Hazel (1961 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *Hallmark Hall of Fame (1951-1978) *The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour *I Dream of Jeannie *Inch High, Private Eye *The Jack Benny Program (season 15 only) *Jokebook *The Jim Henson Hour *Let's Make a Deal (1963-1968, 1990-1991, 2003) *Land of the Lost *Little House on the Prairie *Match Game (1962-1969) *The Monkees *Murder, She Wrote *The New Shmoo *The New Fred and Barney Show *The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *9 to 5 (1982 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *Punky Brewster (season 1-2) *Password Plus *People are Funny *Peter Gunn (seasons 1-2) *The Pink Panther Show (1969-1978) *Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1949-1950) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (seasons 3-5) *Richard Diamond, Private Detective (season 4 only) *The Ruff and Reddy Show *The Roman Holidays *Scrabble (Game Show) *The Super Globetrotters *Sale of the Century (1969-1973, 1983-1989) *Super Password *Silver Spoons (seasons 1-4) *Shoot for the Stars *Samson & Goliath *227 (1985 TV Series) *To Tell the Truth (1990-1991) *Twenty One (Game Show, 1956-1958) *Tic-Tac-Dough (1956-1959) *Underdog (1964 TV Series) *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1961-1981, 1988-1991) *Winner Take All (1952) *Wild Kingdom (1963-1971) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1970-1972, 1976-1977) *Wagon Train (seasons 1-5) *We Got it Made (season 1) *Yogi's Space Race Discovery Family Shows History Channel Shows *True Action Adventures Cooking Channel Shows QVC Shows HSN Shows Odyessey Network Shows TLC Shows *Little People, Big World *Overhaulin' (seasons 1-5) Velocity/Discovery Channel Shows *Overhaulin' (seasons 6-9) Noggin Shows *A Walk In Your Shoes (seasons 1-2) The N Shows *A Walk In Your Shoes (seasons 3 only) Hallmark Channel Shows *Hallmark Hall of Fame (2014-present) *The Martha Stewart Show (seasons 6-7) Pets.TV Shows Discovery Channel Shows *Epicurious Outdoor Channel Shows *Babe Winkelman's Outdoor Secrets Style Shows *Male Models Fox Shows *Hole in the Wall (Game Show, 2008-2009) *This Week in Baseball (2000-2011) Fox Kids Shows *Dog City *Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends Discovery Health Shows *Spilled Milk Discovery Wings Shows *Wings Over Water Discovery Science Shows *Elemental Review The WB Shows *Brotherly Love (seasons 2) *Sister, Sister (seasons 3-6) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996 TV Series, seasons 5-7) Kids' WB Shows *Freakazoid! *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *That's Warner Bros.! Starz Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows Fox Sports 1 Shows HBO Shows Crackle/NBCSN Shows *Sports Jeopardy! Showtime Shows Disney Channel Shows *Bunk'd (most episodes) *The Buzz on Maggie *Cars Toons *Cory in the House *Dave the Barbarian *Donald Duck Presents *Even Stevens *The Emperor's New School *Good Luck Charlie *Good Morning, Mickey! *Gravity Falls (Original Rating) *Girl Meets World *Have A Laugh! *Hannah Montana *The Ink and Paint Club *Jessie *Liv and Maddie *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Mickey Mouse Club (1989-1996) *Muppets Tonight (season 2) *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) *The New Leave It to Beaver (season 1) *The Proud Family *Phil of the Future *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015, Newer Rating) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *That's So Raven *Where's My Water?: Swampy's Underground Adventures *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (1990-1997) Disney XD Shows *Phineas and Ferb (2009-2015) Disney Junior Shows *DJ Tales *Walt Disney Anthology Television Series (2012-present) Superstation WTBS Shows *The New Leave It to Beaver (season 2) Superstation TBS Shows *The New Leave It to Beaver (seasons 3-4) GSN Shows *Lingo (Game Show/2002-2007, 2011) *Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck Animal Planet Shows *Pet Story *The Planet's Funniest Animals *Wild Kingdom (2002-2011) HGTV Shows *Living with Ed (2007) Planet Green Shows *Living with Ed (2009) NYCTV Shows Food Network Shows First-Run Syndication Shows *Adventures of Superman *Amigo and Friends *The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show *The B.B. Beegle Show *The Baby Huey Show *Beat the Clock (1969-1974) *Camouflage (1980) *Charles in Charge (seasons 2-5) *Card Sharks (1986-1987, 2001-2002) *Concentration (Game Show/daily, 1973-1978) *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) *Fred Flintstone and Friends *Flipper (1995 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *The Gong Show *Hee-Haw (seasons 4-25) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series *The Joker's Wild (1977-1986, 1990-1991) *Jeopardy! (1984-present) *Laurel and Hardy (1966 TV Series) *Lassie (1954 TV Series, seasons 18-19) *Lucky Luke (1983 TV Series) *The Lawrence Welk Show (1971-1982) *Lingo (Game Show, 1987-1988) *Let's Make a Deal (1971-1977, 1980-1981, 1984-1986) *The Muppet Show *The Martha Stewart Show (seasons 1-5) *The Mickey Mouse Club (1977) *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone *Mister Ed (season 1) *The New Yogi Bear Show *9 to 5 (1982 TV Series, seasons 4-5) *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *The Peter Potamus Show (black and white) *Punky Brewster (seasons 3-4) *Popeye the Sailor (1960 TV Series) *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt *Swet Valley High (seasons 1-3) *Small Wonder *Silver Spoons (season 5 only) *Sale of the Century (1973-1974, 1985-1986) *This Week in Baseball (1997-1998) *To Tell the Truth (1969-1978, 1980-1981) *Tic-Tac-Dough (1978-1986, 1990-1991) *Wheel of Fortune (1983-present) *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *What's Happening Now!! *What's My Line? (1968-1975) *We Got it Made (season 2) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1958-1966, 1964-1965, 1987-1997) *Wild Kingdom (1971-1988) *Webster (seasons 5-6) *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Tresaure Hunt Lifetime Shows *Supermarket Sweep (1990-1995) PBS Shows *The Aviators *Camera Three (1979-1980) *Hallmark Hall of Fame (1981) *Joseph Rosendo's Travelscope *MotorWeek *Rick Steves' Europe PBS Kids Shows DIY Network Shows Channel 4/BBC One/BBC Two/KidsCo/S4C in the BBC Cymru Shows *Wallace and Gromit WRC-TV Shows *Sam and Friends KTLA Shows *Batfink *The Lawrence Welk Show (1951-1955) Pax Shows *Beat the Clock (2002-2003) *Flipper (1995 TV Series, seasons 3-4) *Supermarket Sweep (2000-2003) *Twenty One (Game Show, 2000) Turner Classic Movies Shows *Cartoon Alley CBBC/BBC Shows *Shaun the Sheep Netflix Shows *Fuller House *Richie Rich (2015 TV Series) ITV Shows *Mr. Bean (1990 TV Series) Television Specials *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) *A Charlie Brown Valentine (2002) *A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) *A Christmas Story (1971) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) *Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet (1979) *Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special (1978) *Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976) *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) *Charlie Brown's All-Stars (1966) *Casper's Halloween Special (1979) *Casper's First Christmas (1979) *The Cricket in the Hearth (1967) *Daffy Duck's Easter Special (1980) *Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special (1980) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977) *The Elf on the Shelf: An Elf's Story (2011) *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) *A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) *Fluppy Dogs (1986) *The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) *Frosty Returns (1992) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) *Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) *A Garfield Christmas (1987) *Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) *The Great Santa Clause Switch (1970) *Halloween is a Grinch Night (1977) *He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (1968) *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (1986) *Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) *He's a Bully, Charlie Brown (2006) *The Halloween Tree (1993) *Hoops and Yoyo Ruins Christmas (2011) *Hoops and Yoyo's Haunted Halloween (2012) *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) *I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (1983) *It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (1983) *It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown (1997) *It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000) *It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) *It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown (1966) *It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992) *It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) *It's Magic, Charlie Brown (1981) *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1984) *It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown (1988) *It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) *It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown (1992) *It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) *Jack Frost (1979) *John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) *The Little Rascals Christmas Special (1979) *The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold (1981) *The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985) *Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown (1980) *Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) *The Little Drummer Boy (1968) *The Little Drummer Boy, Book 2 (1976) *The Last Halloween (1991) *Mouse on the Mayflower (1968) *Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree (1995) *A Mister Brothers' Christmas (2008) *Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (1988-present, Newer Rating) *Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) *Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) *Prep and Landing (2009) *Prep and Landing: Naughty vs. Nice (2011) *Pinocchio's Christmas (1980) *The Pink Panther in: A Pink Christmas (1978) *Play It Again, Charlie Brown (1971) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *The Stingiest Man in Town (1978) *Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985) *She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (1980) *Snoopy's Reunion (1991) *Snoopy!!! the Musical (1988) *Someday, You'll Find a Her, Charlie Brown (1981) *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) *Santa, Baby! (2001) *The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't (1971) *There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) *The Town Santa Forgot (1993) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! (1978) *Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (1990) *What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (1983) *You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) *You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) *You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown (1994) *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) *The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) Theatrical Shorts *Andy Panda *Barney Bear *Chilly Willy *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Disney Cartoons *Droopy *Heckle and Jeckle *Happy Harmonies *Looney Tunes *Loopy De Loop *Merrie Melodies *MGM Cartoons *The Pink Panther *Pixar Shorts *Popeye the Sailor Man *Screwy Squirrel *Silly Symphonies *Superman *The Three Stooges *Toy Story Toons *Tom and Jerry *UPA Cartoon Specials *Woody Woodpecker *Walt Disney Specials *Winnie the Pooh *Walter Lantz Cartune Specials Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems